


Strangers On a Bus

by signpainter1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash is a moron when it comes to Eiji, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Pining Ash Lynx, Pining Eiji, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1
Summary: Ash loves Eiji, Eiji loves Ash. What could go wrong? Misunderstandings wouldn't happen if Ash could think straight around Eiji.While Ash is in disguise for a mission Eiji, unaware of who Ash is, tells him about a guy he likes...now who could that be?





	Strangers On a Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This story is not beta read so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out!

It was too early in the morning, way too early. Ash grumpily ate his breakfast while he listened to Eiji chatting animatedly about something or other. Usually Ash would be listening, but it was 6:00 in the morning. Who wants to be up at 6:00? Eiji apparently, since the fact that the sun wasn’t up didn’t seem to faze him at all. Eiji paused in his story and Ash grunted in agreement with whatever the Japanese just said. Eiji, realizing Ash wasn’t listening, rolled up the newspaper that was sitting on the table and bobbed Ash on the head.

“If you didn’t want to get up this early, why did you ask me to wake you?” Eiji chastised. Ash groaned and looked down at his plate. He couldn’t tell Eiji that he was up early so he could go on an undercover mission to retrieve some information about a neighboring gang. It wasn’t particularly dangerous mission and even if he was discovered he could easily escape but he knew Eiji wouldn’t see it that way. He wasn’t about to ruin the Japanese’s day by giving him information that would make him stress all day.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said softly pushing his food away and standing up. “I’m heading out.” Eiji blinking in surprise and glance out the window at the dark sky.

“Where are you going?” the dark-haired man asked with a tinge of suspicion. Ash paused.

“To meet with the rest of the gang.” He finally said keeping his voice causal. It wasn’t a complete lie. He needed to meet up with them since they had the necessary items for the mission. Eiji narrowed his eyes, not buying the story, but thankfully didn’t pursue it.

“Well, you can tell me more about it when you get back.” Eiji said huffily and Ash knew he would have to tell him the truth later.

“What’re you planning on doing today?” he asked. Eiji brightened up.

“I’m going shopping.” He said cheerfully.

“Alright, I’ll get Bones and Kong to go with you.” Ash said pulling out his phone. Eiji reached out a hand to stop him.

“Actually, I want to go by myself today.” He said softly. Ash hesitated. Although the streets were safer than they were before and Eiji knew more about the area, Ash still felt anxious letting him wander by himself.

“I’m only going to a few places.” Eiji said quickly. “All of them local. I also have everyone’s number so I can call if I need help. I know this area well enough Ash.” Eiji shot the blond a meaningful look. “So please trust me on this.” Ash opened his mouth to protest but then closed it. Eiji had dropped it the earlier conversation when Ash didn’t answer him, and it wouldn’t be right to push this. It was true that Eiji had been traveling around by himself more….

“Alright but be careful.” Ash said seriously. Eiji sighed in relief and dropped his hand. Ash gave him one more stern look before stepping out of the front door. “I’ll be back later tonight.”

“Take care!” Eiji called.

Ash closed the door of their apartment and headed down the hall. He knew he shouldn’t be worried about Eiji. Eiji wasn’t as naive anymore. Even so he couldn’t help it. Eiji was his special friend.

 _“Friend”_ Ash scoffed to himself. Eiji had long since passed the line of friendship into something entirely different. Ash had tried his hardest to ignore it, placing labels on his relationship with the Japanese. They were ‘good friends’, almost like ‘brothers’, Eiji was his ‘guardian angel’. It took an extremely vivid and detailed dream about Eiji that woke him with a pounding heart and a deep longing for the blond to finally come to terms with his feelings.

He was in love. Not just a crush or a light feeling of happiness every time Eiji was near. No, it was the soul binding, overwhelming kind of love that occupied his day to day thought and left him daydream about a future with Eiji. Ash was not at all someone who thought of the future. He lived in the here and now with no hope that he’d live past tomorrow. The sudden daydreams therefor stood out to him vibrate against his bleak life.

He daydreamed about winning over Eiji’s family. About the wedding they would have, though he couldn’t decide whether it would be a Japanese or American wedding. He pictured adopting a pet, ether a cat or dog. And afterwards they could adopt a little baby or two.

Whenever he found himself thinking about these fictional futures, he would harshly reprimand himself. He could barely keep alive, rather less living a normal life. Why did he suddenly decide it was alright for him to daydream about a such a perfect future? Who did he think he was, thinking it was alright to have a normal life with Eiji? It filled him with self-loathing. Eiji deserved better.

With that in mind Ash had sworn to himself he would never tell Eiji how he felt. Whenever the urge came over him, he would remind himself that Eiji clearly didn’t feel the same way. After all, why would he? The Japanese wasn’t under any illusion of Ash’s life. He knew Ash’s past and present crimes. He knew exactly the kind of person Ash was. Even if Eiji was kind and accept Ash feelings, what then? Would Eiji just go alone with Ash’s one-sided romance even if he didn’t feel the same way? Would he put up with all the dangers that came with the labeled “boss’s boy”.  He would become more of a target than ever. Eiji had already given up everything just to stay with Ash and Ash wouldn’t ask for more. He already didn’t deserve what he had already. Ash already had Eiji’s kindness, he didn’t deserve Eiji’s love. Eiji’s love belonged to some pretty girl or hansom man who would eventually come and sweep Eiji off his feet and take him far away from Ash. Ash wasn’t looking forward to the day that would happen. He tried not to think about the emptiness he would feel when he lost Eiji forever. No, he couldn’t think about the future. He would concentrate on the present and ignore his feelings. He would crush his stupid unrealistic daydreams and not let a single unwanted emotion cross his face.

Ash was still deep in thought when he arrived at the meeting place. The rest of his gang were waiting for him along with the necessary items. Ash pulled himself out of his thoughts and surveyed what they had. The gang had dug up an assortment of outfits, wigs, makeup, accessories and shoes. He nodded in approval and the men relaxed. Ash knew he had to lock his feelings away. He had work to do.

 

The plan worked better than Ash could have ever hoped. He had breezed in, got the information, then left without raising any suspicions. The only downside was the bus ride back to the base. To avoid raising suspicion, Ash needed to take the bus, instead of walking. It was only four stops and usually would take 10 minutes. Today however everybody had decided to drive like maniacs and cause all sorts of problems. There were at least three different car accidence that occurred on that one street. Ash had been stuck in stand still traffic for almost 50 minutes. The young gang leader groaned under his breath and gazed gloomily out the bus’s window. He could see his reflection in a café’s window across the street. The person in the reflection looked nothing like Ash. He had long shaggy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The makeup Ash wore made his face look long and narrow with a hint of stubble on his chin. He wore a grey short-sleeve shirt and leather pants. On his exposed arm was a fake tattoo of a heart with an arrow through it. If anyone saw him, they wouldn’t recognize him at all.

The bus leached forward, passing the café window. It drove two feet before and stopping to pick up more passengers.

 _“Only three stops left.”_ Ash thought bitterly, leaning back on his chair and closing his eyes.

“Excuse me.” A familiar polite voice said. “can I sit here?” Ash opened his eyes to see Eiji hovering beside to the empty seat next to Ash. The blond, quickly getting over his initial shock, nodded and the Japanese gratefully sat down. Ash surveyed him. From the way he was acting it was clear that he didn’t recognize Ash. A small smirk crossed the American’s lips. This would be fun.

“So,” he said making sure to keep his voice a few octaves lower than usual. “Busy day shopping?” he nodded at the bag on Eiji’s lap. Eiji looked down at them

“Oh yeah.” He said shyly.

“I’m Jacob Troboson.” Ash said extending a hand. Eiji smiled warmly.

“I’m Eij-uhhhh.” He faltered for a second the cleared his throat. “I’m Eric….um…Smith? Yeah Eric Smith.” He shook Ash’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Eric Smith.” Ash said trying to keep a straight face. It was cute the way Eiji tried to come up with a fake name. He was so obvious. Anyone with a half of a brain could figure out that Eiji was lying. Even so it made him relived see that Eiji was wise enough not to tell a complete stranger his name.

Another thought crossed Ash’s mind. That morning Eiji had said he was shopping locally, yet he was far enough away to take a bus. To Ash that wasn’t local. Local was anything from walking distance. The American made a mental note to discuss it with Eiji. He didn’t like the idea of the Japanese wandering this far without backup.

Ash must had been staring, because Eiji shifted uncomfortably. The blond quickly looked around for a change of subject. He noticed something sticking out of Eiji’s bag.

“Are those flowers?” he asked pointing at them. “Who’s the lucky gal?” He had meant it as a joke. He had meant Eiji to pout or quickly defend himself. What he didn’t expect was Eiji’s face to turn bright red. He looked down, his hands fidgeting on his lap. Ash frowned, suddenly alarmed. Did Eiji actually like someone? He had thought he had more time with Eiji before someone came and carried him away.

“Boy actually.” Eiji murmured.

“Sorry?” Ash said, shaken out of his thoughts. Eiji cleared his throat avoiding eye contact with Ash.

“I’m giving these to a boy...He’s someone I’ve liked for a long time.” Eiji bit his lip, looking nervous.

“I see.” Ash said trying to make his voice light and cheerful. “He’s a lucky fella.” Eiji relaxed and he gave a small nervous giggle.

Ash felt lost. He could not think who this guy would be. He casted his mind around to make a guess. Eiji’s crush had to be someone who could get close to Eiji. This means he was probably someone who lived at their apartment complex or…or someone in Ash’s gang. That last thought made the American’s blood boil. The idea that someone in _his gang_ had the gall to attempt to seduce Eiji was maddening. Although Ash trusted everyone in his gang, they weren’t the kind of people Eiji should be dating. It was all about protecting Eiji, not because Ash was jealous…. If it was someone from their apartment complex it would be fine…ok not fine but Ash wouldn’t need to worry about it as much…of course if this guy ever hurt Eiji Ash would hunt him down and show him what real pain felt like. He would regret ever thinking he could play around with Eiji’s feelings.

“I hope he accepts.” Eiji said in a quiet voice. Ash looked over at him. All of Eiji’s earlier grittiness was gone replaced by anxious expression.

“Why wouldn’t he accept?” Ash asked with a little laugh. The idea that someone would rejecting Eiji’s feelings was ludicrous. Eiji’s love was the purist form of love in existence. Whoever received it gained eternal happiness.

“Because.” Eiji whispered. “He might not feel the same and…” Eiji looked down dejectedly. “He might get upset with me. I don’t want to ruin what we have, but I can’t keep this to myself anymore.” Eiji clamped his eyes shut. “I find myself fantasizing about the future. About a life we can have together. It’s stupid, the idea that we could go farther …he’ll probably reject me…” With every word Eiji seemed to shrink a little. Ash felt a boiling sensation travel down into his chest.

“If he rejects you.” Ash said angrily punctuating each word. “Then he’s not good enough for you. I bet you can do better.” Eiji opened his eyes and stared at Ash in shock. Then he shook his head.

“I doubt it.” Eiji said softly.

“Why not?” Ash demanded.

“Because he’s...he’s...” Eiji seemed to be struggling with the words. “He’s amazing. I’ve never met anyone like him before. He’s like…strong, but also gentle. He cares about everyone around him. If someone insults him, he doesn’t even bat an eye but when someone is in trouble, he jumps in to help them…he’s also powerful… He acts cold sometimes but he’s really playful and witty and his smile…damn” Eiji laughed. “I can’t even put it into words” As Eiji rambled on his expression changed.  Ash watched him his mouth slightly agape. He had never that expression on Eiji’s face before. His whole face seemed to radiate happiness and tranquility. His eyes shown brighter than a star, as if he had gained the power to call down heavens. What Ash wouldn’t give to have Eiji make that expression while talking about him. His love was so powerful that its warmed Ash’s core and made him desire Eiji more.

The blank-haired man seemed to come back to Earth and remember where he was. His smile faded and his cheeks turned red.

“Sorry.” He muttered embarrassed.

“It’s fine!” Ash said quickly pulling on a fake smile. “You sound like you love him a lot.”

“I do.” Eiji whispered. “I just hope I’m good enough.” Ash blinked in surprise.

“What?” he asked. “Why wouldn’t you be?” His voice came out harsher than he meant it to. Eiji winced and looked down.

“It’s just…” he bit his lip. “He’s amazing and I’m…average…. He’s beautiful and I’m plain. He knows what he wants, and I’m just go with the flow. He’s powerful and strong and I’m helpless and useless. He’s smart and I’m…well just normal. He has so many talents so many people rely on him and I’m just…just a burden…” Ash frowned deepened. This description ruled out anyone from his gang. That just left someone from their apartment building. He wondered who it was. Since their apartment complex had many rich people living there, the person Eiji had fallen for could own a company or something. That would explain what Eiji meant by powerful and talented. Ash bristled at the thought. Even if this man was the richest and powerfullest person alive it didn’t excuse the fact that he made Eiji feel like he was worth nothing.

“If he can’t see what he’s got, then he’s not worth your time.” Ash growled. “Anyone who makes you feel like this is just trash.” To his surprise Eiji stiffened and anger flashed in his eyes.

“He’s not that kind of person.” He snapped. “He had better things to do then to pander to my insecurities. He had a hard life but he’s still fighting. If he rejects me then there’s a good reason for it. Maybe I’m not good enough for him. Maybe he has more important things to worry about then starting a relationship with a plain guy. Maybe…maybe someone else has his heart. Maybe he’s pining after them.” Eiji closed his eyes again and his shoulder’s slumped. “It doesn’t matter thought. I haven’t even asked him yet. He might say yes.” Eiji didn’t sound very hopeful. “I mean the worse he can do is to confirm what I already know…” He petered off and looked out the window.

Ash sat there stewing in his anger. It had been awhile since he felt this furious. If he could destroy his old life and build a new one just to be with Eiji he would. Yet some guy who had all of Eiji’s love in the palm of his hand was playing around with his emotions. It was painful; painful to watch Eiji, so full of love, wonder if he was worthy of some guy. Ash didn’t care if this man was a movie star, or business owner, or some rich billionaire. He’d better accept Eiji’s confession, for his own safety.

The bus screeched to a stop and Eiji got up.

“You’re getting off here?” Ash said startled. He hadn’t realize that they had arrived at the stop near their home. Eiji turned to him and Ash was surprise to see a smile on his face.

“Yeah. Wish me luck.” Ash stared into the determine eyes of the man he loved and gulped. The last thing he wanted to do was to wish Eiji luck. He forced a smile.

“Good luck!” he said. Eiji beamed back and headed out of the bus. The second he was gone Ash’s smile fell, replaced by a gloomy expression.

He wanted Eiji to be happy. He knew that if Eiji got together with the man he loved then the Japanese would be content. Anyone who could make Eiji brim with joy like that must be something amazing. Ash had never seen that expression on Eiji’s face before. If Eiji was happy then everything would be right in the world. However, Ash wasn’t stupid. He knew what would come next. After the man accepted Eiji’s feelings, as Ash was sure he would. Eiji would start spending less time with the young gang leader. He’d probably want his own room since sharing one with Ash would seem too intimate. Then, after a while, he would move out, probably to his boyfriend’s place. His boyfriend would probably protect Eiji by keeping him away from Ash since he was so dangerous. Ash would end up losing contact with Eiji and the Japanese would fade from his life leaving only darkness. Maybe if Ash was lucky Eiji would remember him enough to invite him to his wedding but even that was a horrible thought. Ash wouldn’t be able to stand seeing Eiji in the arms of another man.

The blond didn’t want any of that to happen. He wanted Eiji to only look at him with loving eyes. Ash knew how selfish he was being.  What right did he have to love Eiji? What right did a murder have to cling onto an angle? It would be better for Eiji to move on, to find happiness…

The bus finally came to the last stop and Ash got off. He walked toward the base to relay the information he gained. Then they would be able to use it to make their next move. Usually he would feel a sense of success but today…today he felt nothing at all.

 

It was almost 10:00 when Ash finally made it back to the apartment. He had taken longer than usual give instruction to his men and heading home. He hoped he gave Eiji enough time to confess his feelings to the man he loved. Ash stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, rearranging his face into a natural expression. He would not show any unhappiness when Eiji gave him the good news. He would congratulate him wholeheartedly. Once he was sure his face held no traces of his real emotions, he turned the lock and opened the door.

Inside, he found the lights off except for candle that sat on the small dining room table. They illuminated the flowers Eiji had bought which were placed in a vase in the middle of the table. The table itself was set for two, with food steaming on fancy plates. There was soft music playing in the background. As Ash closed the door behind him, he became aware of Eiji hovering in a corner. Once the door was closed, the Japanese stepped into the light. Ash gaped at him. Eiji was dressed nicely in a formal wear. His hair was gelled back and framed his face perfectly. Ash gulped wondering what was going on. Then it hit him.

Eiji was rejected.

It all clicked into place. Eiji must have set this all up for the guy he liked. The guy probably arrived and after seeing the set up abruptly rejected Eiji. The Japanese probably didn’t want his work to go to waste so he kept it up for Ash.

“Are you hungry?” Eiji asked a squeak in his voice. Ash looked closer at the dark-haired man. Eiji’s eyes were heavy with emotions. Ash saw fear, insecurity, resolve, tiredness, purpose and numbness reflected in them. Ash clenched his fists. Eiji was probably still hurting over the guys rejections. He would pay dearly. Ash would make sure that he understood the extent of his crimes. Yet another part, the selfish part that wanted Eiji to himself, was celebrating. He tried to crush those feelings. He had no right to be selfish. Eiji was suffering.  Eiji, noticing Ash’s clenched fists shrunk away a little his eyes wide. The blond tried to relax. Eiji had been through enough today, he wouldn’t add on to that stress.

“Yeah I’m hungry.” He said in fake cheerful voice. Eiji seemed to gain confidence because he straightened up and followed Ash to the table. They ate in silence. Every few seconds Eiji would glance at him then looked away. Ash didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t good at comforting others. He had never been rejected before so he didn’t know what to say or do.

 _“The best thing I can do is just to be here for him.”_ Ash thought putting down his fork.

“Eiji.” He said. The Japanese jumped a little. “If you want to say something I’m listening.” Ash mentally cringed at his words. He had meant to imply he would listen if Eiji needed to talk to someone about his woes but the way he said it sounded too forceful. Eiji gulped and stood up. He padded around the table and stopped a couple of inches away from Ash.

“I…” he said and then faltered. He clenched his fists and took a few ragged deep breaths. Ash patiently waited for him to continue. It seemed hard for the Japanese to put his feelings into words. After a few seconds Eiji closed his eyes and yelled

“好き！”

Ash blinked at him. It sounded like Eiji had just said the word ski. He frowned trying to figure out what he meant.

“Ski…do you mean the sport?” he asked. Eiji opened his eyes in shock.

“No!” he exclaimed. “suki means…. I mean….ug” Eiji grabbed his hair in frustration and grumbled something in Japanese. Ash was completely lost. He hoped Eiji could return to speaking English or else he would be next to useless in comforting him.  Eiji straightened up and looked Ash in the eyes.

“Suki means like.” Eiji rambled quickly “I’m saying I like you and I don’t mean as friends. I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time now. I want to be with you Ash.”. The faster he spoke the more his accent made it hard for the blond to understand him. It sounded to Ash as if Eiji had just confessed his feelings to him. Of course, that couldn’t be right. Ash knew Eiji like some other guy. The American cleared his throat.

“Can you repeated that.” He said. “I didn’t understand.” Eiji’s face redden in frustration. He took a deep breath and spoke in a slow loud voice.

“I.LOVE.YOU”

He stared defiantly at Ash daring his to ask him again. Ash opened his mouth and then closed it again. What Eiji said made no sense. Eiji loved him? That’s impossible. Not only was he an unlovable killer but Eiji had described the man he loved, and it didn’t sound anything like him.

“I’m not gentle.” Ash said confused. “I’m not someone who is amazing.” Eiji blinked at him a few times looking lost. Ash bit his lip in frustration.

“On the bus you said I was those things, didn’t you…Eric Smith?” Now it was Eiji’s turn to stare open mouthed at Ash. After a few seconds however his eyes darkened.

“I see.” He said numbly sinking to his knees. “So, you were the guy in the bus…You said that I was too good for the guy I liked…” He looked down at the ground his eyes sad and empty. “You were you trying to let me down gently weren’t you…”

“No.” Ash said kneeling down next to him. “I didn’t know who you were talking about.” Eiji looked up at him, disbelieve written on his face.

“How could you not know?” Eiji asked looking unconvinced. “There’s no one who fits that description but you.”

“What part of that description was me?” Ash asked putting his hands on Eiji’s. Eiji avoided eye contact.

“All of it,” he muttered. “All of that was you.”

“You forgot the other parts of me,” Ash said dryly, “like whore or killer…or maybe unreasonable, or dangerous.”

“Those aren’t you!” Eiji exclaimed looking shocked. “Those are what others forced onto you. You’re amazing Ash.” Ash didn’t know what to say. The person who Eiji was describing. The person who made Eiji’s eye light up was…him?  Ash blinked back tears that prick the corners of his eyes. How many times had he dreamed of Eiji sharing his feelings? How many times did he wish he could be Eiji’s boyfriend? How did he get so luck? How did an amazing person like Eiji falling for him? Ash cleared his throat.

“I see.” He said lamely. Eiji searched his face concernedly. He still looked worried. It took Ash a moment to realize that he had never truly answer Eiji’s confession. He remembered how insecure Eiji was on the bus, saying Ash was too good for him. The idea was absurd.  Ash took a deep breath and said the words he thought he would never be able to say out loud:

“I love you too.”

Eiji gave a whimper of relief and buried his face in his hands saying something in Japanese; his shoulders sagging in relief. Ash put his arms around him, holding the Japanese close to his chest. After a few seconds Eiji hugged him back. Ash loved the way Eiji felt in his arms. The way he fit perfectly against Ash. All too soon however Eiji pulled away. Ash reluctantly let go and faced Eiji. To his surprise Eiji was pouting.

“You know, you ruined my surprise.” He sulked. “I didn’t want Bones or Kong to go with me today because I didn’t want anyone to let you know…” He puffed his cheeks out in irritation. “Why were you disguised anyways?”

Ash took a moment to answer, enjoying Eiji’s pouting face to much. Finally, he reluctantly told Eiji the events of that day. Eiji’s face went from surprise to anxious back to pouting.

“You know you could have told me it was you.” He grumbled.

“Yeah…” Ash agreed. “Sorry about that…” He eyed Eiji. “Did anyone else know about your feelings?” Eiji paused for a second.

“Most of your guys realized that I liked you…” he murmured. “Bones and Kong teased me for being “boss’s boy.’”

“Is that a bad thing?” Ash asked. “After all, when we start dating, you’ll really be boss’s boy. Eiji’s expression turned shy.

“So that means we are dating?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

It was back. That wonderful smile Ash had seen Eiji make on the bus returned. The blond felt a warm feeling filled him. That expression was Ash’s and Ash’s alone. Then Eiji’s expression turned thoughtful.

“Hmmm Boss’s boy.” He said his smiling turning pleased. “I rather like the sound of that.”

“You know it means that more people will target you.” Ash said seriously. Eiji’s smiled widened.

“I thought that through already.” He rushed to a bag and rummaged around before return with a taser and a bottle of pepper spray. He placed the items in front of Ash, looking satisfied. Ash gulped down the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Eiji knew that it was dangerous to date Ash and had prepared for it. Instead of shying away he prepared for it.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Ash said his voice waving. “It’s like a dream.” Eiji’s eyes shown bright as he leaned forward and gently held him. Ash hugged him back. Eiji was his and his alone. If he was dreaming, he hoped he would never wake. In a quiet voice Eiji whispered.

“It’s not a dream. This is our reality.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. Please leave a comment if you feel like it. Reading them makes my me extremely happy.


End file.
